An Angel Among Us
by iceeyes568
Summary: Jay Evans is the new diva on Smackdown. She's caught the attention of a certain high flyer on Smackdown. Can he give her the true love and happiness she so deperately craves or will it end in disaster. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

An Angel Among Us

Jay Evans is the newest Smacdown Diva. She's caught the attention of a certain high flyer on Smackdown. Can he give her the love and happiness she so desperately craves or will her past relationship keep her from true love and happiness.

Chapter 1

25 year old Jay Evans made her way along the hallways of the Staples Center to the Diva's Locker Room. Halfway there she bumped into Vickie Guerrero and Adam Copeland.

"Hello Jay, welcome to Smackdown." Vickie said.

"Are you ready for your debut tonight?" Adam asked.

"Yes I am." Jay replied.

"Just so you know, you're facing Maryse tonight in your debut match." Vickie told Jay.

"Okay, thanks." Jay said.

Jay continued down the hall to the Diva's Locker Room. She entered and looked for an empty spot. She found one in the corner on the right side of the room and sat down. She was getting her wrestling attire out of her bag when the door to the locker room opened and the other divas entered. Maria was the first to notice Jay. Jay looked up to see the other divas looking at her curiously.

"Are you the new diva?" Maria asked her.

"Yes, the names Jay Evans." Jay replied.

"Welcome, let me introduce you to the other divas. This is Victoria," Maria said pointing next to her, "next to her is Natalya. Then there's Cherry, Michelle and finally Maryse."

"Hello." The other divas said to her.

"Hello." Jay replied.

She finished getting her outfit out of her bag and headed for the bathroom. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later ready for her match. Her outfit consisted of tight black lace up tights, a blue lace up half top and black wrestling boots. She put her street clothes into her bag and then closed it. Then she headed to the entrance for her match.

Justin Roberts: This match is scheduled for one fall, first making her way to the ring from Montreal, Quibec, Canada, Maryse.

Maryse music started playing and she made her way to the ring with the crowd booing her.

"I tried to kill the pain but only brought more…"

Justin Roberts: And making her way to the ring from Charlotte, North Carolina, Jay Evans.

Jay made her way to the ring as the crowd went nuts. The bell rang and Maryse rushed Jay and started throwing punches. Maryse had the upper hand for most of the match. Then Jay was able to over power her and nailed Maryse with her finisher Angel's Dust and covered her for the three counts.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match, Jay Evans.

Jay left the ring as the crowd cheered her as she headed for the back. As she got backstage she ran into Jeff Hardy who was on his way out to the ring for his match.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"It's okay," Jeff replied, "Are you new?"

"Yes, names Jay Evans," she said, "good luck in your match tonight."

"Thank you." He replied.

She continued down the hall to the Diva's Locker Room and noticed everyone staring at her. She was about 5'9", perfectly fit body, some muscle, long waist length brown hair laced with strands of red, blue, yellow and green. Incredibly full lips and intoxicatingly emerald-green eyes. She smiled to herself. She was halfway to the Diva's Locker Room when she ran into Vickie again.

"Very impressive." Vickie said.

"Thank you." Jay replied.

Vickie returned to her office. Eve walked up to Jay holding a microphone, followed by a cameraman to interview her.

"Excuse me Jay could we get a few words from you?" Eve asked.

"Sure." Jay replied.

"Well first of all, congratlations on your first win." Eve said.

"Thank you." Jay replied.

"How does it feel to be here?" Eve asked.

"It feels great, its always been my dream to be a part of WWE." Jay replied.

"So what can we expect to see when you're in the ring?" Eve asked.

"You can expect to see a whole lot from me, what you saw tonight was only a little bit of what I can do. You can also expect to see some high flying and maybe a little risk taking because that's what I'm all about. I'm pretty muck the female version of Jeff Hardy, at least that's what I've been told by a few people. And that's by far the greatest compliment I've ever gotten." Jay replied.

"Do you plan on going for the Diva's Title?" Eve asked.

"Of course, but first I have to prove to everyone including the Diva's Champion that I deserve the opportunity," Jay replied, "and that starts next week."

"Well thank you for your time and those enlightening words." Eve said.

"You're welcome." Jay replied.

She continued down the hall to the Diva's Locker Room. She entered and went over to her bag, got her street clothes out of her bag, went into the bathroom and changed. About ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and took a seat to watch the rest of Smackdown. When Smackdwon was over she grabbed her bag and headed for her car. She was just finishing putting her bag in the trunk when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Jeff Hardy.

"I caught your interview from tonight." Jeff said.

"You did." She replied.

"Yep, so you're the female version of me, huh." He said.

"Yes and if you like I'll prove it to you in the ring next week." She told him.

"Okay, then I'll watch your match next week." He said.

"Is that why you came out here to talk to me?" she asked.

"That was one reason." He said.

"What's the other?" she asked.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I rode with you." He replied.

"Sure, I'm used to riding by myself but I wouldn't mind the company." She said.

"Alright." He replied.

She put his bag in the trunk alongside her's and then closed it. They got into the car and she took off for the hotel. They checked in and went to their rooms to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff rode with her to the next city for Smackdown. They talked about how they got their start in wrestling. She pulled her car into the arena parking lot and put it in park next to the semis. They got out of the car and retrieved their bags from the trunk and then headed inside. They were not aware that they had been spotted by Maria. Jeff went to the Men's Locker Room while she made her way to the Diva's Locker Room. She was bombarded by the divas as soon as she entered the locker room.

"When did you and Jeff hook up?" Victoria asked.

"We didn't." Jay said.

"Then how come I saw him getting out of your car." Maria replied.

"Because I gave him a ride here. We're just friends." Jay told the other divas.

"But you wouldn't mind hooking up with Jeff if you got the chance, would you?" Natalya asked.

"No I wouldn't, but I've sworn off men." Jay replied.

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"Because of what happened in my last relationship." Jay said.

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"Well my ex used to beat me because he ddn't like the fact that I wrestled, so I broke up with him and got a restraining order. Then he tried to kill me." Jay infromed them.

"That's aweful." Maryse said.

"Yeah, but now he's in prison doing 25 to life without the possibility of parole." Jay replied, "I'm gonna get ready."

"You should, you're facing me tonight." Victoria said.

"Alright, well you're in for a tough night." Jay told Victoria.

"I look forward to it." Victoria said.

Jay found an empty spot and got her outfit out of her bag. Then she went into the bathroom and changed. About ten minutes later she emerged ready to go. Her outfit consisted of tight black lace up tights, a green lace up half top and black boots. Ten minutes before her match she made her way to the entrance.

"I tried to kill the pain but only brought more…"

Justin Roberts: This next match is scheduled for one fall, first making her way to the ring from Charlotte, North Carolina, Jay Evans.

She made her way to the ring as the crowd went nuts. She noticed Jeff Hardy sitting at the announce table as she entered the ring.

"I'm the lady to mess with…"

Justin Roberts: And her opponent from San Bernardino, California, Victoria.

Victoria made her way to the ring alongside a chorus of boos from half the crowd and cheers from the other half of the crowd. She entered the ring and stood in one corner opposite Jay. The bell rang and Victoria locked up with Jay. Jay broke free and nailed Victoria with a closeline. Then she unleashed her high flying arsenal on Victoria. Jay dragged an unconcious Victoria to the corner and nailed a moonsault onto Victoria and covered for the three counts. Victoria rolled out of the ring and slowly made her way to the back. As Jay was celebrating her victory Umaga came out and got into the ring. He started to go directly for Jay. Before he could get his hands on her, Jeff raced into the ring and attacked Umaga. Jeff closelined Umaga out of the ring. Then Vickie made her way out.

"Hold on a minute. There will be no attacking divas on my program. Umaga if you want to fight, then I'll give you a match you can fight in. it will be Umaga vs. Jeff Hardy and that match starts now." Vickie said.

Jay got out of the ring and made her way to the back. The bell rang and Jeff attacked Umaga. Umaga got the upper hand early on. Towards the end of the match Jeff got the upper hand, nailed Umaga with a Twist of Fate, then went to the top turnbuckle and nailed a Swanton Bomb and covered for the three counts. Jeff left the ring to go backstage and ran into Jay.

"Thanks for saving me from Umaga." Jay said.

"No problem." Jeff replied.

"So what were you doing out there during my match?" she asked.

"Watching your match." He said.

"So what did you think?" she asked.

"You're right, you are the female version of me and I'm very impressed." He replied.

"Well thank you," she said, "congratulations on your win."

"Thanks." He replied.

She continued down the hall to the Diva's Locker Room. She entered and went over to her bag, grabbed her street clothes and went into the bathroom and changed. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, put her ring gear into her bag, zipped it closed and then sat down to watch the rest of Smackdown. When Smackdown was over she grabbed her bag and headed for her car. She had her hand on the exit when Jeff came running up to her with his bag. She stopped to see what he wanted.

"Hey is it alright if I ride with you again?" Jeff asked.

"Sure." She replied.

They headed to her car. When they got to her car she put their bags into the trunk. Then they got in and took off for the hotel. They checked in and went up to their rooms to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Sexual Content~

She had taken a chance when shehad said yes to Jeff after he had asked her out. She couldn't remember being this happy. She had started to accompany his to the ring for his matches and he did the same for her just in case Umaga or anyone else tried to attack her. The fans made the connection between her and Jeff pretty quickly especially after her and Jeff made their way to the ring during a Smackdown show holding hands.

~Four Months Later~

Her and Jeff arrived at the arena in Reno and pulled into the back. They got their bags out of the trunk and headed inside. They were bombarded by the divas as soon as they got inside.

"Can we have a word with you Jay?" Maria asked.

"Sure." Jay said then turned to Jeff, "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay." Jeff replied as he left down the hall.

Jay turned her attention back to the other divas as soon as Jeff dissapeared around the corner.

"I thought you swore off men." Natalya said.

"I took a chance and I'm so glad I did. I can't remember being this happy." Jay replied.

"When did you two hook up?" Victoria asked.

"About four months ago." Jay replied.

"Well that's great, we're really happy for you." Cherry said.

"Thanks." Jay replied.

All the divas headed for the Diva's Locker Room. They entered and found spots. There was a knock at the door. Maria answered it to see Jeff standing there.

"Can I talk to Jay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah sure," Maria said, "Jay its for you."

Jay got up from her spot and came to the door. She stepped into the hallway.

"I thought that I would let you know that Vickie has put it into my storyline that tonight after I beat Shelton Benjamin for the U.S. Title, I'm supposed to kiss you." Jeff told her.

"Okay." Jay said smiling.

"So you don't mind?" Jeff asked.

"Of course not." She said.

"Okay, then I'll meet you at the entrance." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

He left and she went back into the Diva's Locker Room. She went over to her bag and got out a pair of black jeans and a tight black shirt with purple sleeves. Then she went into the bathroom and changed. She emerged from the bathroom five minutes later and put her strret clothes in her bag.

"Hey Jay, did you steal Jeff's shirt or what?" Natalya asked.

"Actually I told him the last time he wore it for a match that I really liked it and last month he bought it for me as well as one with green sleeves, pink sleeves and blue sleeves." Jay informed them.

"That was nice of him." Victoria replied.

"Yeah it was." Jay said.

"Are you wrestling in that?" Michelled asked.

"No I'm accompanying Jeff to the ring and after he wins the title from Shelton he's gonna kiss me in front of everyone." Jay told them.

"Sweet, so you gonna kiss him back?" Maryse asked.

"You bet I am." Jay replied.

Jay left the locker room and headed to the entrance to meet up with Jeff. She found him warming up. They were informed that it was time for his match. Jeff's music began to play and they made their way out to the ring.

Justin Roberts: This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the United States Championship. Introducing the challenger, making his way to the ring accompanied by Jay Evans, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at 225lbs, Jeff Hardy.

Then Shelton made his way out to the ring. The bell rang and Jeff locked up with Shelton. Shelton dominated for most of the match. Then Jeff got the upper hand and nailed Shelton with the Twist of Fate and then went to the top rope and nailed the Swanton Bomb and covered for the three counts.

Justin Roberts: The winner of the match and new United States Champion, Jeff Hardy.

Jay grabbed the belt and got into the ring passing Jeff the title and then hugged him. Then he kissed her. She kissed him back as the crowd went crazy. They left the ring to the back as the crowd was still going crazy. They got to the back and headed for the locker rooms. She entered the Diva's Locker Room and was met with applauses.

"Damn girl, you deffinetly went for it." Michelle said.

"I told you I was gonna kiss him back and since I did I wanted to make it memorable." Jay replied smiling.

"Oh I think you did." Cherry said.

Jay went over to her bag, got out her street clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She emerged five minutes later, put her ring attire into her bag, closed it and sat down to watch the rest of Smackdown. There was a knock at the door, Jay got up to see who it was. She opened the door to see Jeff standing there with his bag.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag." Jay told him.

She retrieved her bag and left with Jeff. They got to the car and put their bags into the trunk. They got into the car and headed for the hotel. They checked into the hotel and went up to their room. They put their bags next to the bed. He went into the bathroom and she changed into a Jeff Hardy tank top and black lace panties. He came out of the bathroom and gave her an interested look.

"I thought that you might like to celebrate your win with me." She said.

He climbed onto the bed and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back. She took her tank top off and he gently pushed her back onto the bed. She arched her back as he sucked and licked her nipple till it hardened then started the same assualt on the other one. She tangled her hands in his hair pulling his head closer to her chest. Her breathing became ragged as he left hot kisses on her tummy then went lower. He hooked his index fingers in her underwear and slid them down her waist off her legs. He put her legs on his shoulders and began to kiss the inside of her thighs. She gasped and arched her hips up as he slowly licked his tounge up and down her wet slit. He put his hand on her stomach and gently pushed her back down on the bed. She put her hands in his hair and slowly moved her hips with his tongue as he swirled it around her swolen clit before gently taking it in his mouth and sucking it gently.

"Oh Jeff!" she cried and began to shake as her climax hit her strong.

He slid his tongue inside making her climax even stronger. He groaned loudly as her juices flowed into his mouth. He drank her until she was dry and moved back up her body kissing her tummy on the way. He kissed her and she tasted herself on his tongue. He stood up and took off his jeans along with his underwear and settled himself between her thighs, supporting his weight on his forearms. He slowly slid inside of her then out. She slowly began to move with him. She moaned as he started moving faster inside of her. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist burrying him deeper, making him go even faster. She kissed his lips and groaned feeling her climax building up in her stomach then going down and soon enough she was falling apart underneath him. With a few more thrusts he came inside of her. He moved and she pulled the covers over them lying her head on his chest.

"Good night Jeff." She whispered.

"Night Jay." She whispered back.

He watched her sleep for a few minutes then slowly drifted off to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Sexual Content~

She woke the next morning and looked down at him. She looked down at him with a small smile. She remembered her past relationship and remembered the sex never being as good as it was last night. He was so gentle with her. She put on her Jeff Hardy tank top and a pair of shorts from her bag. There was a soft knock at the door. She answered it to see Carlito standing there.

"Um…is Jeff here?" Carlito asked.

"Yes, but he's sleeping. Would you like me to tell him that you stopped by?" she asked.

"Would you please." He said.

"Will do." She replied.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She replied.

Carlito returned to his room which was right across from theirs. She closed the door and went back to the bedroom. She went over to her bag, opened it up again and pulled out a pair of white jeans and a black bra. She retrieved her underwear from the floor and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Jeff woke to the sound of running water. He grabbed his boxers and put them on. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.

"Hey there, I thought you were gonna sleep the day away." She said.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"Autograph session," she replied, "by the way Carlito stopped by looking for you."

"Okay thanks, which room is he in?" he asked.

"Right across from us." She replied.

"Thanks." He said kissing her.

He broke the kiss and grabbed a pair of jeans and a Hardyz T-shirt and headed to take a shower.

"I'll see you later." She said.

"Okay." He replied before closing the bathroom door.

She grabbed her purse and key card and headed to the elevator. She entered the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby of the hotel. She arrived in the lobby and made her way into the resteraunt. As she waited for the waitress she noticed Cherry come in. Cherry saw her and walked over.

"Can I join you?" Cherry asked.

"Sure." Jay replied.

Cherry took a seat across from her. The waitress came over and Jay ordered a plate of hashbrowns, scrambled eggs and bacon. Then the waitress to Cherry's order which was exactly the same order as Jay's. then the waitress left to give the cook the order slip.

"So what are you doing today?" Cherry asked.

"Autograph session." Jay told her.

"Me too, can I ride with you?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind the company." Jay said.

The waitress arrived with their food and then left the check on the table face down. They ate their food and when they were finished Cherry reached into her purse to pull out some money to pay for her half.

"It's okay, I got it Cherry." Jay said.

"Um…okay." Cherry replied closing her purse.

Jay grabbed the check, looked at it, opened her purse, pulled some money out of her wallet, went up to the register with cherry and handed the waitress the check and the money. The waitress rang it up, gave Jay her change and told them to have a nice day. Jay took her change, put it into her wallet, put her wallet back into her purse, closed it and then walked to her car with Cherry and got in. Then they took off for their autograph session. They arrived a bit early, got out of the car and headed to the table. They noticed MVP and Triple H sitting there. They took their seats. MVP and Triple H smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Is this your first autograph session, Jay?" Paul asked.

"Yep, sure is." Jay replied.

"There a bit crazy at first, but then you get used to them." He said.

"Good to know, thanks Hunter." She replied.

"You can call me Paul, everyone else does." He said.

"Okay, thanks." She replied.

Just then the fans showed up and lined up one by one to get autographs.

"Is he a good kisser?" a female fan asked Jay.

"You mean Jeff, yes he is." Jay replied.

"I so wished I was you when that happened." The female fan said.

"I think every female fan wished they were me." Jay told the fan.

"Thanks for the Autograph." She said.

"You're welcome." Jay replied.

The female fan moved on to get her next autograph. For Jay the autograph session went by pretty normally. She was asked the same question by every female fan and gave the same answer. Her hand was sore from all the autographs by the time it was time to leave. Jay and Cherry said by to Paul and MVP, then headed to Jay's car. They climbed in and returned to the hotel. Cherry returned to her room and Jay made her way to the resteraunt, took a seat and ordered a salad. As she was waiting for her salad she thought back to the past four months and how happy she was.

"Can I join you?" Jeff asked.

"What." Jay said coming out of her thoughts.

"Can I join you?" he asked again.

"Yeah, sure." She said smiling.

He took a seat across from her. The waitress brought Jay her salad and then asked Jeff if he wanted anything. He told her he wasn't hungry and the waitress left Jay the check and then went to another table.

"So how was the autograph session?" Jeff asked.

"It was good. I kept getting asked the same question." Jay told him.

"And what was the question?" he asked.

"If you were a good kisser." She said.

"So what did you say?" he asked.

"I told them yes." She replied.

"Really." He said.

"Yep." She replied taking a bite of her salad.

"Well thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She replied taking another bite of her salad.

"So o else was there signing autographs?" he asked.

"Paul, MVP and Cherry." She replied.

She finished her salad, grabbed the check and paid at the register then went to their hotel room with him. They made sweet passionate love all night long.

~Two Months Later~

They had two weeks off so she took him to her house in Cameron. She had bought it after she signed with the WWE. She pulled her car into the driveway. They got out and walked up to the front door. She unlocked it and stepped inside. He immediately noticed the pictures hanging on the wall as he stepped inside shutting the door behind him. She had a picture of his right arm which consisted of his branch tattoo.

"How come you have that on your wall?" he asked pointing to his tattoo picture.

"Because I like the tattoo," she replied, "let me show you around."

She showed him the kitchen, the bedroom and bathrooms. Then she showed him her backyard. Her backyard was as big as his and was in the shape of a motocross track.

"All this is yours?" he asked.

"Yep, all mine," she replied, "bikes and helmets are in the garage, so if you wanna ride you can."

"What about you, do you ride?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do, when I get the time." She replied.

"Is that all or is there more?" he asked.

"No there's more, follow me." She said as she started to walk across the backyard.

He followed her about fifty feet from the house to two medium sized buildings. She entered the first building turning on the light and he stepped in behind her.

"This is my recording studio," she said, "you're welcome to use it whenever you like."

"Okay thanks," he replied, "what's in the second building?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." She said.

She turned off the light in the first building as she closed the door. Then he followed her to the second building. He was in total shock as he stepped into the second building.

"This is my tattoo shop," she said, "just so you know I'm a liscenced tattoo artist, I've done over 200 tattoos in the amount of one year."

"That many, huh?" he asked.

"Yep." She said.

"So where do you get yours done?" he asked reffering to both her arms covered in tattoos.

"Right here, my friend Michael Smith does them for me," she said, "in return for payment I started doing tattoos for him, I've done five of his tattoos."

"You're quite the woman you know that." He replied.

"Well thank you," she said walking outside, "if you want to ride now you can. I'll go fix something to eat and let you know when it's ready."

"Maybe later, I got something else in mind." He said as he followed her outside, turning off the light and closing the door.

Then he picked her up and gently slung her over his left shoulder and walked back to the house. He entered the house, closed the door and carried her to her bedroom. He gently put her on the bed and undressed her with his eyes. She saw the look in his eyes and knew what was going to happen next. She took her socks and shoes off first and he did the same. Then she removed her shirt and bra and he did the same aw well. He climbed onto the bed and kissed her. Then he moved to her neck and led soft kisses to her breasts. He sucked and licked on one pink nipple until it was hard and the started the same assualt on the other one. He removed her pants and underwear then did the same. Then he settled himself between her thighs and then kissed her deep and passionately as he entered her. He moved slowly finding his own rythym. She moaned with pleasure as she felt her climax in her stomach then go lower. He moved faster as another strong climax hit her and with a few more thrusts he emptied himself into her. He rolled over pulling her with him. They drifted off to sleep together.

He woke the next morning and put on his boxers and jeans. He looked down at his sleeping angel, kissed her on the forehead and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He carried the tray of food back to the bedroom and set it on the nightstand.

"Come on baby, time to get up." He said gently shaking her shoulder.

"Just one more hour, please," she replied, "wait, what's that smell?"

"Breakfast." He said.

She sat up and he placed the tray in front of her and she ate. She had to take several drinks of juice to get it all down.

"So did you like it?" he asked.

"Well yeah, except it kind of tasted like cardboard." She replied.

"And how do you know what cardboard tastes like?" he asked.

"Well, when I was ten this kid in my class challenged me to eat cardboard and I did, believe me it's not something I plan on doing again." She replied.

"Got it, wanna join me for a ride?" he asked.

"For some reason my instincts are telling me not to, so I'm going to go with my gut and just watch you, how's that sound." She replied.

"Okay with me." He said.

She stood up and nearly fell to the floor. He caught her just in time.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, must of stood up to fast." She said.

She slowly walked over to her dresser, opened it and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. She retrieved her bra and underwear from the floor and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and then grabbed a pair of sandals from her closet. He put on his socks, shoes and shirt. Then they headed to the garage where he grabbed a helmet and a motorbike and went out back, she followed. Five minutes into watching him, she heard a voice from the side of the house.

"Anyone here?" asked a male voice.

"Out back." She yelled.

She looked to see Matt Hardy and Shanon Moore coming around the side of the house.

"Hello Matt," she said, "hey Shannon."

"Hey Jay." Shannon replied.

"I'm looking for Jeff, I got a tip that he was here." Matt said.

"Yeah, he's out there." She replied pointing to the track.

All of a sudden she started to get dizzy. She started to fall but Matt caught her. She felt it in her stomach and knew what was going to happen next.

"Stand back." She told Matt.

Matt let her go and stepped back. She turned to her right, bent over at the waist and vomited. Jeff saw what was happening from afar and steered the bike over to her. He came to a stop five feet from her, Matt and Shannon and took his helmet off.

"Jay are you alright?" Jeff asked.

"No." She said straightning up.

Jeff became even more concerned when he saw her pale complexion.

"Baby you're all pale." Jeff said worried.

"I don't feel to well." She replied clutching her stomach.

"You head on upstairs to bed and I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

"Okay." She replied.

She headed inside and up to her bedroom. As soon as she made it to her bedroom she rushed into the bathroom to vomit again. When she was done she layed down and fell asleep. Meanwhile Jeff was outside talking to Matt and Shannon.

"So what's up with you being here?" Matt asked.

"We had two weeks off so Jay let me stay with her here." Jeff answered.

"This her place." Shannon asked.

"Yep, she's even got a recording studio and tattoo shop on the property," Jeff said pointing to the two medium size buildings, "and of course her own track."

"So she rides?" Matt asked.

"Not only does she dow that, but she also does tattoos." Jeff said.

"Well maybe I'll get one from her the next time I get a tattoo." Shannon replied, "You think she'd give me one?"

"I think so." Jeff said.

"So are you two dating?" Matt asked.

"Yep, it's been six months since I asked her out." Jeff said.

"And why didn't you tell me sooner." Matt scolded.

"Must have slipped my mind," Jeff replied, "sorry bro."

"It's okay, better late than never," Matt answered, "I think you should go check on her."

"We'll see you later." Shannon said as he and Matt left.

"See you later." Jeff called watching them leave.

He put the bike back in the garage along with the helmet, locked the side door leading to the backyard and went upstairs to check on Jay. He walked into her bedroom and saw her sleeping. He walked over to her and brushed her cheek with his hand. All of a sudden she sat bolt upright then jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. He heard her vomit into the toilet.

"This is going to be a long day." He said to himself.

She opened the bathroom door and slowly made her way out.

"Better?" he asked.

"No." She said racing back into the bathroom.

"Yep, this is definiely going to be a long day." He said again.

She finally emerged from the bathroom and sat down on the bed. She looked so pale that he got really worried. He called the doctor and set up an apointment for her at nine the next morning. He spent the rest of the day taking care of her. Her vomiting spells had finally stopped around ten pm and she went to bed. He went to bed and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and slowly opened her eyes. He looked into her eyes as she looked back. Then she told him something she didn't tell her last boyfriend.

"Jeff there's something I need to tell you." She said.

"What is it baby?" he asked a little concerned.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied back.

She smiled resting her head on his chest. She slowly drifted off to sleep. He followed a few minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She awoke the next morning around seven thrity more tired than ever. But she wasn't going to let that stop her from going to the doctors to find out what was wrong with her. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Then she grabbed her keys and purse and headed for the doctors. She arrived at the doctors and signed in. She took a seat and waited to be called.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"Jay Evans." The nurse called.

She got up and followed the nurse into one of the rooms and waited for the doctor. The doctor came in about ten minutes later and Jay told her what was wrong. She did some tests on Jay. Then the doctor came back into the room five minutes later.

"Well, Miss Evans the reason for your dizziness, tiredness and vomiting is because your eight weeks pregnant." The doctor told her.

"Really." Jay said shocked.

"Yes, I did the test twice to make sure it was correct." She replied.

"Thank you." Jay said standing up.

"You're welcome." She replied.

Jay left the doctors office and returned home. She pulled the car into the driveway, turned it off and took a few deep breaths. She heard one of her motorbikes and headed for the backyard. She was watching him ride when he noticed her standing by the her. He came to a stop next to her, got off the bike and took off his helmet.

"So did you find out what was wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." She told him.

"Pregnant." He said.

"Yeah, eight weeks to be exact." She replied.

He pulled her close and gave her a mind blowing kiss. He broke the kiss a minute later to let her breathe.

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

"Of course not, I want nothing more than to have a baby with the woman that I love." He replied.

She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I'm gonna go and lay down I'm really tired." She said.

"Okay." He replied.

She went into the house and went up to her bedroom to get some sleep. He put the bike away along with the helmet and went inside the house and called Matt.

"Hello." Matt said answering his phone.

"Hey Matt." Jeff replied.

"Hey bro, whatcha need?" Matt asked.

"Actually I called to tell you something." Jeff replied.

"Okay, what is it?" Matt asked.

"Jay's eight weeks pregnant, you're gonna be an uncle." Jeff replied happily.

"Wow man, congratulations little brother." Matt said.

"Thanks." Jeff replied.

"Does dad know?" Matt asked.

"Not yet, he's gonna be the next one I call." Jeff replied.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Matt said.

"Okay, bye bro." Jeff replied.

He hung up with his brother and then dialed his father's number.

"Hello." Clive said.

"Hey dad." Jeff replied.

"Hey son, how you been?" Clive asked.

"Good, I've got some news." Jeff replied.

"Matt's not in trouble is he?" Clive asked.

"No dad he's not." Jeff replied.

"Are you in trouble then?" Clive asked.

"No dad I'm not." Jeff replied.

"Okay, then what's the news?" Clive asked.

"I'm gonna be a father and that means your gonna be a granddad." Jeff replied happily.

"Who's the lucky woman?" Clive asked.

"Jay Evans." Jeff replied.

"The newest diva on Smackdown, the one you've been accompaning to the ring and vice versa, that Jay Evans?" Clive asked.

"That's the one." Jeff replied.

"Well good for you son," Clive said, "so when you gonna bring her by so I can meet her?"

"How about tomorrow." Jeff suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Clive said, "morning or afternoon?"

"Morning." Jeff replied.

"Alright, I'll be up waiting." Clive said.

"Alright dad, see you tomorrow." Jeff replied.

"See you tomorrow son." Clive said.

Jeff hung up the phone after he was done talking to his dad and then sat down on the couch to watch some television. Around six pm Jay woke very hungry. She went doen to the kitchen and made herself a giant pancake with bite size pieces of pickles in it. When she finished cooking she put the pancake on a plate, buttered it and put syrup on it, poured herself a glass of soy milk and sat down at the table. She was halfway through her pancake when he came into the kitchen.

"Hey baby, have a good rest?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"What in the world are you eating?" he asked.

"Pickle pancake, it's good, wanna try." She said.

"No thanks, I'll take your word for it." He replied.

She finished her pancake and then went to wash her dishes but he stopped her.

"No let me, why don't you go sit, relax and watch t.v. I've got it on a documentary about tattoos." He replied.

"Okay, thanks baby." She said.

She walked into the living room and sat down to watch the documentary. Five minutes later he joined her. She sat up against him and he put his hands on her stomach. Halfway through the documentary she drifted off to sleep. He looked down to see her sleeping. He got up from the couch, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Then he went back downstairs and turned off the television, locked the doors and went back upstairs to the bedroom. He undressed and joined her in bed. He pulled her close and drifted off to sleep.

He woke around eight the next morning and hopped into the shower. She woke to the sound of running water. She went into the bathroom, undressed and joined him. Twenty minutes later they stepped out of the shower refreshed. They got dressed and headed for the car so he could introduce her to his dad. She let him drive since he knew where he was going. They arrived at his dad's house twenty minutes later. She was so nervous that she had to take a few deep breaths. Jeff knocked once. The door opened and there stood his dad.

"Dad, Jay," Jeff said, "Jay, dad."

"Hello my dear." Clive replied.

"Hello." She said.

"Please come in." Clive replied.

Clive moved to the side to let her and Jeff in.

"Are you guys hungry, I made breakfast." Clive said.

"Yes." She replied.

"Sweet food." Jeff said.

Jeff sprinted for the kitchen and dug in.

"Manners, Jeffrey." Clive scolded. "sorry about that."

"It's alright sir, he's always like that when it comes to food." She replied chuckling a little.

"Please call me dad or Clive." Clive said.

"Okay, dad it is." She replied with a smile.

She was a little surprised at how much Clive accepted her. Unlike her ex's parents, they hadn't accepted her at all. But that was the past and it was time to focus on the present.

Her and Clive made their way into the kitchen. Jeff was on his six piece of bacon.

"Pig." She said jokingly jabbing her elbow into Jeff's stomach.

"What it's dad's cooking, it's really good. Go on have some." Jeff replied.

She had about four slices of bacon, two pieces of sausage, some eggs and hashbrowns.

"That was really good. Thanks dad." She said.

"See told you." Jeff remarked.

"You're welcome, sweety." Clive replied, "behave Jeffrey."

"Sorry dad." Jeff said.

She just smiled and then gave Jeff a kiss on the lips. Jeff kissed her back.

There was a knock at the front door followed by a "hey dad you up yet?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen." Clive called.

Matt walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there," Matt said, "Ooh food."

Matt grabbed a piece of bacon and started munching.

"Manners, Mathew." Clive scolded again.

"Sorry dad." Matt said.

Matt made himself up a plate. Everyone went to the living room an took a seat.

"So how has it been in the WWE so far, Jay?" Clive asked.

"It's been really great. I've managed to become really good friends with Natalya." She replied.

"Have you told her yet?" Matt asked between taking a bite of sausage.

"Not yet. My dad's gonna be the first to know. I'll tell him when we get back to my place." She replied.

"So what are you gonna do about your number one contender's spot for the Diva's Championship?" Clive asked.

"Well when we get back to work, I'm gonna have to tell Vickie, first. After the baby's born and I'm cleared to go back to wrestle I'll go for the number one contender's spot again and then go for the title." She informed them.

"That sounds like a wise decision." Clive replied.

Her and Jeff visited with Clive for a coupe more hours then they returned to her house. As soon as they got into the house she picked up the phone and dialed her father's number.

"Hello." A woman said.

"Aunt Mary is that you?" Jay asked.

"Yes, Jay is that you?" Mary asked back.

"Yeah, is my dad there?" Jay asked.

'Yeah honey, hold on a second," Mary said, "James the phone's for you."

"Hello." James said.

"Hi dad." Jay replied.

"Hey baby girl, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. There's something I need to tell you." She said.

"What is it? You're not in trouble are you?" he asked.

"No dad I'm not in trouble." She said.

"So if you're not in trouble, then what is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandfather." She replied.

"That's great. Now who's the father, is it Steven?" he asked.

"No dad it's not Steven. It's Jeff Hardy." She said.

"Jeff Hardy from WWE, that Jeff Hardy." He replied.

"Yep, that's the one dad." She said.

"Well good for you, does he treat you good?" he asked.

"Yes he does, its been six months of total happiness." She said.

"I'm real happy for you. So when are you gonna come see your father?" he asked.

"I'll see you in Charlotte for Smackdown, I sent you a ticket." She replied.

"I was wondering why I got a ticket. Okay I'll see you there baby girl." He said.

"Okay dad, I love you." She replied.

"I love you baby girl." He said.

"Tell aunt Mary that I love her. Bye dad." She replied.

"Okay I will. Bye baby." He said.

She hung up the phone. Then she sat down to watch some t.v. with Jeff. There was a knock at the front door. He got up to answer. There stood Shannon Moore.

"Hey Jeff, Jay here?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah hold on," Jeff said, "Jay it's for you."

She came over and stood nex to Jeff.

"Hey Shannon, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well Jeff said that you do tattoos." Shannon replied.

"Yes I do. Why you want one?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you give me one?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah sure, follow me." She said.

"I'm gonna watch TV." Jeff replied.

"Okay, I love you." She said.

"Love you too." Jeff replied giving her a kiss on the lips.

She went through the garage to the backyard and Shannon followed. She looked at her watch to see what time it was. It read 1:30 pm. She reached her tattoo shop and stepped inside.

"Here we are." She said flicking on the lights.

"Nice." Shannon replied stepping inside.

She got her supplies ready while Shannon picked a tattoo. He picked a cross with very intricate details. He took a seat and told her that he wanted it on his left shoulder.

~Meanwhile In The House~

Jeff was sitting comfortably on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door. He got up to answer it. Standing there was a man draped in tattoos.

"Hi, I'm Michael. I'm looking for Jay. I'm supposed to give her a tattoo before she leaves town." Michael said.

"She's out back in her tattoo shop." Jeff replied.

"Thanks man, wait a minute you're Jeff Hardy." Michael said.

"That's me." Jeff replied.

"Big fan myself." Michael said sticking his hand out.

"Thanks." Jeff replied shaking Michael's hand.

"You seeing Jay?" Michael asked.

"Yep, six months and she's my whole world. I treat her like an angel." Jeff told him.

"That's great. She deserves the best, especially after what happened in her last relationship." Michael said.

"What about her past relationship?" Jeff asked.

"Let's just say it was bad. But I think that she should be the one to tell you not me." Michael replied.

Jeff decidedto find out so he turned off the tv and went to the tattoo shop followed by Michael. They stepped into the tattoo shop to see her working on Shannon's tattoo.

"Jay you got another visitor." Jeff told her.

"What," she said before spotting Michael, "Michael, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you the tattoo you wanted, but I see you're busy." Michael replied.

"That would be breat and all but the ink would hurt the baby." She said.

"You're pregnant." Michael and Shannon replied in unison.

"Yep, eight weeks." She said.

"Congratulations." Michael and Shannon replied together and then hugged her one at a time.

"Thanks." She said.

She sat back down to continue working on Shannon's tattoo.

"Hey Jay." Jeff said.

"Yeah baby." She replied.

"I'm just curious, how bad was your last relationship?" Jeff asked.

"Pretty bad. My ex Steven used to beat me because he didn't like the fact that I wrestled. Then one day he came by to try to talk me into quitting and when I told him I wasn't going to quit what I loved he pulled out a knife and slit my throat leaving me to die." She told him.

"If I hadn't of found her and called 911, she wouldn't be here today." Michael chimed in.

"So where is Steven?" Jeff asked.

"Doing 25 to life without the possibility of parole." She said.

"Besides the three of us, who else knows about it?" Jeff asked.

"My family, my best friend Angela and the Smackdown Divas." She said.

"How come the divas know?" he asked.

"Well, the first time you rode with me they had asked if you and I were dating and I told them that I had sworn off men because of what my ex did to me." She informed him.

"So why did you say yes when I asked you out?" he asked.

"I made a choice to make what happened the past and move on with my life and I'm so glad I did. These past six months have been the happiest month's of my life and I owe it all to you Jeff," she replied, "how is it that you came into my life at exactly the right time?"

"Fate. I believed we were meant to be together." He said.

"I love you so much, you're my everything." She told him.

"And you're my everyting. I love you too." He replied.

She gave him a kiss and then continued working on Shannon's tattoo. Three hours later she finished, took a picture of it and then put some ointment on it.

"All done, Shannon." She said.

She handed Shannon a hand held mirror and he went over to the big mirror to take a look.

"Thanks Jay, it's perfect." Shannon said.

She just smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

"How much do I owe you?" Shannon said getting his wallet out of his back pocket.

"$100." She replied.

He pulled two fifties out of his wallet and handed them to her. She took it and put it into the large clutch with the rest of her tattoo money. Then placed the clutch back into the large drawer on the desk and locked it.

"Since you already have tattoos, you know how to take care, but I'm gonna tell you anyway. Put ointment on it whenever it gets dry." She said.

"Thanks for the reminder." Shannon replied.

Shannon and Michael said their goodbye's and then left. Her and Jeff headed back to the house after she turned off the lights and locked the door.

"So how long have you known Michael?" Jeff asked.

"Since 1st grade. He's my best friend. He's the one that really encouraged me to follow my dream of becoming a wrestler." She replied.

"Did you two ever go out?" he asked.

"No, we didn't want to risk the friendship. Besides he had someone else in mind." She informed him.

"Who?" he asked.

"Her name's Julie. They started dating in the sixth grade and after he opened his tattoo shop at the age of 20 they got married." She said.

"That's cool," he replied, "you hungry? I was thinking about ordering pizza."

"Yeah, the number for Pizza Hut is on the fridge. I'd like stuffed crust please." She said.

"Okay." He replied.

They walked into the garage and he shut the door and locked it behind him and then he shut the door to the house after they were both inside the house. He locked that door as well. She beat him to the phone. She dialed the number to Pizza Hut.

"Pizza Hut this is Angela, would you like to hear our specials?" Angela asked.

"Hey Ang. It's Jay." Jay said.

"Hey girl, how you been?" Angela asked.

"Great, I'm eight weeks pregnant." Jay replied.

"Congrats girl, who's the daddy?" Angela asked.

"Jeff Hardy." Jay said.

"The one and only Jeff Hardy from WWE!" Angela exclaimed.

"Yep that's the one." Jay said.

"Ooh girl you're lucky he's so handsome, does he treat you good?" Angela asked.

"Yes it's been six months of total bliss." Angel sighed happily.

"Well I'm so happy for you." Angela said.

"Thanks, did you get the ticket and backstage pass for the show in Charlotte?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait, I'm so excited." Angela said.

"My dad will be there along with Michael, his wife and two kids." Jay replied.

"Sweet, I'll get ahold of your dad and cordinate with him." Angela said.

"Well I think I better order before you get into trouble." Jay replied.

"Okay, what would you like to order or do you want to hear our specials?" Angela asked.

"I would actually like to order." Jay replied.

"What would you like?" Angela asked.

"I would like a large pepperoni, sausage, pineapple, bacon and olives." Jay replied.

"And how would you like the crust?" Angela asked.

"Stuffed crust, please." Jay said.

"For delivery or carry out?" Angela asked.

"Delivery, please." Jay replied.

"Alright, your total is $22:75 and that will be there in about 45 minutes." Angela said.

"Thanks Ang, I'll see you in a couple weeks." Jay replied.

"I'll see you then, take care, 'kay." Angela said.

She hung up and joined Jeff on the couch.

"So is Michael going to be at the show?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, the last time I talked to him, he said that when we came to North Carolina he would be there along with his wife and two kids," she said, "they're all huge Jeff Hardy fans."

"Cool." He replied.

35 minutes later the pizza arrived. Jeff answered the door and paid for the pizza after he was told the total. The pizza delivery man asked if Jay was there.

"Jay the pizza delivery guy wants to talk to you." Jeff called over his shoulder.

She came to the door.

"Hey Seth, how's it going?" she asked.

"Good, when they gave me the pizza and the coresponding address, I just knew that the pizza was gonna be totally weird and I was right." Seth said.

"Yeah well, this time I have a legitimate reason as to why it's totally weird." She replied.

"Oh yeah, what, a doctor's note." Seth chuckled.

"No silly, I'm pregnant big brother." She replied happily.

"Sweet, I'm gonna be an uncle, congrats lil' sister." Seth said, "And this is the father I'm guessing. Woa wait a minute you're Jeff Hardy."

"Yep that's me." Jeff replied smiling.

"How have you been treating her, excellent I hope." Seth said raising an eyebrow.

"I treat her like an angel sent from heaven." Jeff replied.

"Well that's great." Seth said.

"Thanks." Jeff replied.

"When's the show gonna be in Charlotte?" Seth asked.

"WHAT! You didn't get the ticket I sent you." Jay exclaimed a little upset.

"Was that what was in the envelope from the WWE. I haven't even opened it yet. I wasn't sure what it was." Seth replied sheepishly.

"Well why else would you get something from the WWE, ding bat." She said exasperated.

"Alright you got me there. Well I better go I'm still on call. I'll see you at the show." Seth replied.

"Alright bye." She said giving him a hug.

He hugged her back then left.

She closed the door and then walked to the kitchen with Jeff following behind with the pizza.

"So what kind of pizza did you order?" he asked her.

"Pepperoni, sausage, pineapple, bacon and olives." She replied.

He just stared at her until she spoke again.

"What I was craving those five things and Pizza Hut puts whatever you want on your pizza." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, fine by me, I'll try anything once." He replied.

They sat down to eat. She had a total of five slices and he had four. She wrapped the rest in plastic wrap and then put it in the fridge. Then she went upstairs to take a shower. He locked the front door and screen, then checked the other doors to make sure they were locked. When he found they were he headed to the bedroom and instead of taking a shower he undressed and climbed into bed. She came out fifteen minutes later and climbed into bed. He turned off the lamp on the nightstand and she pulled the covers up over the both of them, rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep, he fell asleep five minutes later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He pulled the car into the arena at the back in Charlotte for the show. She spotted Angela waiting for them. They got their bags out of the trunk and headed towards Angela. Angela smiled and then pulled Jay into a hug when they got close enough. Angela let her go.

"Jeff this is my best friend Angela, Angela this is my boyfriend Jeff Hardy." Jay said introducing them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angela." Jeff replied sticking his hand out.

"Hello Jeff," Angela said, "you can call me Ang, all my friends do."

"Okay, good to know." Jeff replied.

"Shall we head inside." Jay said.

"Okay." Angela replied.

The three of them headed inside.

"I have to talk to Vickie." Jay told Jeff.

"Alright, I'll be in our dressing room, take Ang with you so nothing happens," he said, "want me to take your bag?"

"Sure." She replied to everything he said.

He grabbed her bag and headed for their dressing room. She headed to Vickie's office with Angela. They arrived five minutes later and Jay knocked on the door.

"Come in." Vickie said.

Jay entered followed by Angela, they saw Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder standing next to Vickie.

"Hello Jay what can I do for you?" Vickie asked.

"Well it looks like I'm going to be out of action for nine months, Vickie." Jay said.

Vickie immediately knew what Jay was talking about and smiled. She stood up from the wheelchair to give Jay a hug.

"Congratulations Jay, I'm so happy for you." Vickie said hugging her.

Thank you." Jay replied hugging Vickie back.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Vickie asked.

"This is my best friend Angela. She's here for the show." Jay informed everyone.

"Well hello, Angela." Vickie, Chavo, Bam and Curt said.

"Hello." Angela replied.

Zack Ryder walked over to Angela lifted her hand, kissed it and said, "Hello my dear."

Angela blushed and said, "Hello."

"Down lover boy." Curt replied.

"What!" Zack exclaimed, "You know I can't resist a beautiful lady."

"Well that one's probably off limits." Chavo said.

"Actually she's not." Jay replied smiling deviously.

She liked Zack as a friend, he really was a great guy. Zack looked at Jay hopefully.

"Go for it." Jay mouthed to him.

"Angela would you like to accompany me to the ring tonight for my tag match?" Zack asked hopefully.

Angela looked at Jay for approval. Jay nodded and gave her a wink. Angela turned her attention back to Zack. She was screaming for joy inside, Zack happened to be her favorite wrestler in the WWE.

"I would love to." Angela replied with a smile.

Zack smiled from ear to ear.

"Way to go lover boy." Bam said slapping him on the back.

Everyone laughed at that.

"I think you should know Jay, MVP has decided to do his VIP Lounge here in Charlotte tonight." Vickie said.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Jay asked.

"Well you're his guest. Apparently he found out something about your past and plans on asking you about it." Vickie said.

"Thanks Vickie." Jay sighed.

"You don't think…?" Angela asked her.

"I hope not, Ang." Jay replied. "Hey Ang, why don't you hang out her and get to know everyone and I'll catch you later, okay."

"Well were are you headed next?" Angela asked.

"To the Diva's Locker Room to give them the news." Jay replied.

"Mind if I come along, I wanna meet Natalya and Victoria, their my favorite's, after you of course." Angela said and then saw Zack's face, "I'll come right back here Zack, I promise."

Zack face lit back up with a smile as he said, "Okay."

"Good luck." Chavo, Vickie, Bam, Curt and Zack said to Jay in unison as her and Angela headed out of the office.

They left Vickie's office and went to the Diva's Locker Room. Jay took a few deep breaths, Angela gave her shoulders a squeeze and then they entered. She noticed that all the divas were there. Cherry noticed them first and came running over pulling Jay into a hug.

"How are you Jay?" Cherry asked.

The other divas crowded around them when they heard Jay's name.

"I'm great," Jay said, "Hey Michelle looks like I won't be challenging your for the Diva's Championship. I'm out for nine months."

The divas all got questioning looks on their faces except Cherry. She was the first to realize.

"Congratulations." Cherry squealed with delight.

The other diva's suddenly realized what Cherry was refering to and one by one gave their congratulations.

"How far along are you?" Natalya asked.

"Eight weeks," Jay replied, "And you're never going to believe this, I'm in the show tonight."

"You can't wrestle that will kill the baby, Vickie's crazy." Victoria chimed in.

"Oh I'm not wrestling, I'm the special guest on the VIP Lounge," Jay told them, "apparently MVP found out something about my past and wants to aske me about it."

"You think it might be the incident with your ex that he found out about?" Maryse asked.

"I'm not sure." Jay said.

"Well just be careful out there." Michelle replied.

"I will." Jay said.

"And who would this young lady be?" Victoria asked.

"My best friend Angela." Jay told the other divas.

Natalya seemed hurt by that statement and Jay saw it on her face.

"Silly Nattie, don't you know you're allowed to have more than one best friend?" Jay asked Natalya.

"Really." Natalya said.

"Of course, silly girl." Jay replied. "You're still my best friend too, it's just that I've know Ang longer. But that doesn't change anything, you're both still my best friends and always will be."

"Okay." Natalya said, "Hello Angela."

"Please call me Ang, all my friends do." Angela replied.

"Okay." All the divas said.

"Natalya, you and Victoria are Angela's favorites." Jay replied with mock dissapointment.

"Um…" Natalya and Victoria said in unison when they saw Jay's face.

Jay cracked a smile and then laughed. Natalya and Victoria sighed with relief.

"We thought you were gonna kill us." Victoria said.

"Nah, I'm her favorite too so it's all good." Jay replied.

"Wow, you really scared us there for a minute." Natalya said.

"Why would I kill my best friends?" Jay asked with asstonishment.

"Don't know." Victoria said.

"I'd only kill you if you betrayed me." Jay said seriously.

"Well then we'll try not to do that." Natalya replied.

"Okay." Jay said. "Hey I gotta take Ang back to Vickie's office, she's accompanying Zack to the ring tonight for his tag team match."

"Okay, see you later girl." The divas said as one.

"See you later." Jay replied.

Jay left the Diva's Locker Room followed by Angela and headed back to Vickie's office. They arrived and Jay knocked.

"Come in." Vickie said.

Jay stepped in followed by Angela.

"I brought her back for you, Zack." Jay replied.

Zack's face lit up when he saw Angela. She smiled back and blushed.

"Okay, I take it you can handle it from here." Jay said.

"Yep." Zack replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later Ang, 'kay." Jay said to Angela.

"Okay, see you later." Angela replied back.

Jay left Vickie's office and headed back to hers and Jeff's locker room. She entered their locker room and took a seat on the couch. Jeff emerged from the bathroom and got worried himself when he saw the look of worry on her face.

"Sweetheart what's wrong, is it the baby?" he asked.

"No the baby's fine." She said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I'm the special guest on the VIP Lounge tonight." She told him.

"You're kidding." He said.

"I wish I was. Apparently MVP found out something about my past and plans on asking me about it." She informed him.

"Do you want me to come down with you?" he asked.

"No, just stand by the entrance and if things start to get out of hand then come down, but only if they get out of hand." She said.

"Where's Ang?" he asked.

"In Vickie's office, she's gonna accompany Zack to the ring for his tag match tonight." She replied.

"Oh, okay." He said.

She looked at the tv to see the ring crew setting up the VIP Lounge. She left their dressing room and made her way to the entrance with Jeff following her. MVP made his way to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the VIP Lounge, the highest rated segment on Smackdown." MVP said.

The crowd booed him for his arrogance.

"You all know what that means. Big thing poppin', little things stoppin'." MVP said. "Please welcome my guest for tonight. Charlotte's own Jay Evans.

"I tried to kill the pain but only brought more…"

She made her way out, stood at the top of the ramp, put two fingers to her lips and then showed them to the crowd. She made her way to the ringside as the crowd went crazy. She walked around the ring to the right side over to her father and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then she gave her best friend Michael, his wife and two kids a hug and her brother one as well and then entered the ring. She took a seat on the couch and grabbed the microphone.

"Jay welcome to the VIP Lounge." MVP said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Now I understand that about two years ago you were in an altercation that left you in the hospital," he said, "would you care to elaborate?"

"Um…okay. Two years ago my ex came to my appartment to try to talk me into quitting wrestling, when I told him that I wasn't going to quit he pulled a knife on me and slit my throat. He left me for dead, luckily my best friend found me and called 911. I was in the hospital for a month. I owe my life to my best friend if he hadn't found me I wouldn't be here today. This scar on my neck is a reminder of what I went through." She informed everyone.

"And the man that did this is paying for it?" he asked.

"Yes, he's doing 25 to life without the possibility of parole for assualt and battery, assualt with a deadly weapon, breaking and entering and attempted murder." She said.

"How has this incident changed your life?" he asked.

"I've been real cautious when it comes to men. It took me a long time to put my entire trust toward's men." She said.

"Well word has it that you're dating the high flyer known as Jeff Hardy," he replied, "is this true or just locker room gossip?"

"Well that would be true," she said, "why all the personal questions MVP?"

"Just wanna know what Jay Evans is all about." He replied.

"I've proved what I'm all about inside the ring, if you wanna know what I'm all about then watch my matches since my debut and that will tell you all you need to know." She retorted.

"No what I've seen is that you're a risk taker just like Jeff Hardy, if you keep it up you'll cut your career short." He said.

"Now listen and listen good, I only take risks when I think they'll pay off. Now as far as I'm concerened this interview is over." She retorted evenly.

She put the microphone down, exited the ring and headed to the back. She was so upset by the time she got backstage that she walked right past Jeff and a cameraman without realizing it.

"Son of a bitch. Who the hell does that MVP think he is." She said angrily.

"What is it baby?" Jeff asked.

She jumped when she felt Jeff's hand on her shoulder.

"You scared me." She said.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to." He told her.

"It's okay." She said.

"Come on my match is next and I want you at ringside so nothing happens to you or the baby, okay." He replied.

"Okay." She said.

The titantron showed the conversation between Jay and Jeff and the crowd erupted in cheers when they heard that she was gonna have a baby. She walked back to the entrance with him. His music began to play and he made his way out with her at his side. He climbed into the ring as she made her way to the right side of the ring. Then Shelton Benjamin made his way to the ring. She stayed clear of the action but cheered her man on. Jeff picked up the victory after he nailed Shelton with the Twist of Fate followed by a Swanton Bomb. He got out of the ring, walked over to Michael and his family, gave them all hugs and then gave Michael's kids his arm bands, one for each kid. Jay's dad was also standing there so she introduced her dad to Jeff. He shook her dad's hand. He also shook her brother's hand. Then they headed backstage and returned to their locker room. They got their bags after they entered their locker and headed to the door to leave. He opened it and saw Angela and Zack Ryder standing there. Zack's hand was raised to knock on the door. He put his hand down when he saw Jeff.

"Hey there." Jeff said.

"Hey." Zack replied, "Ang wanted to talk to Jay, she's got some great news."

"Jay, Ang wants to tell you something." Jeff called over his shoulder.

Jay came over and stood next to Jeff.

"Hey there, so how did it go?" Jay asked.

"Great, so great that Zack asked me to continue to accompany him to the ring. He talked to Vickie and Vickie said it was okay and then she had me sign a contract. I'm officially part of the WWE now. Isn't that great." Angela replied excitedly.

"Wow Ang, that's awesome, I'm so happy for you." Jay said hugging Angela.

Angela hugged her back.

"Well we're going out for a date." Zack said. "Ang just wanted to come by to give you the good news."

"Okay, have fun." Jay replied.

"We were just leaving why don't we walk with you outside." Jeff suggested.

"Sure." Zack said.

Jay grabbed her bag and then headed out with Jeff, Zack and Angela. They continued down the hall to the exit. They stepped outside, Zack and Angela went to her car and Jay and Jeff went to Jay's car. Angela and Zack yelled out goodbye to Jay and Jeff from Angela's car and Jay and Jeff yelled out goodybe back then they all got into their vechicles. Zack and Angela took off to go on their date while Jay and Jeff took off for the hotel. They arrived at the hotel, checked in and went up to their room to get some sleep.

~Seven Months Later~

Jay walked down the hallway of the arena in Charlotte to the Diva's Locker Room. She arrived and stepped inside. The other divas saw her and rushed over.

"When are you due?" Maria asked.

Jay felt a contraction rip through her stomach.

"Now." She said feeling another contraction.

She was rushed to the hospital and Jeff followed in the car.

"Isn't she beautiful." Jeff said holding his baby girl.

"Yes she is." Jay replied.

He looked into the eyes of his daughter. She had his eyes. He looked over to see Jay watching him. He put April May Hardy down into the bassinet and took a seat next to the bed. He pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a huge diamond ring.

"Jay will you spend forever with me? Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

He placed the ring on her left hand and kissed her. Jay and April were released a few weeks later.

The Smackdown Divas threw Jay a baby shower.

"She's just so precious." Cherry and Angela said in unison.

"She is, isn't she." Jay replied putting April in her chair.

"Now I know we got the baby everything, so we divas decided to get you something." Michelle said handing Jay a bag.

Jay opened the bag to reveal a whole bunch of oils.

"They get hot when you put them on the skin, that's when things start to get hot and heavy." Maryse said.

"And this is for you as well." Maria said handing Jay a big box.

Jay opened the box to see very sexy black lingerie with matching gloves.

"_Jeff is definitely going to like this."_ Jay thought to herself.

"Now lets see that ring girl." Natalya said.

Jay showed the ring.

"Damn girl you must of done something right to get that." Victoria chimed in.

All the divas laughed.

"If feels good to finally relax." Jay said as Jeff's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mmmhmmm," Jeff murmured kissing her neck, "did you just put April down?" he asked and she nodded.

"she won't be up for another three hurs." She sighed turning to meet his gaze.

He smiled. It had been so long since they last made love. She smiled realizing his thoughts matched hers. She sat up and moved on top of him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked smiling at him.

His hands moved up her body and began ubottoning the pajama shirt she wore.

"A thing or two." H answered sliding the shirt off her body.

He sat up and they began kissing each other passionately. He rolled on top of her and just as he leaned down to kiss her, the baby began to cry. He sighed and looked up at her.

"It's your turn." She said smiling and he returned it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Sexual Content~

Matt stood behind his brother with a huge smile on his face. He watched as his brother figited with his shirt tie. Jeff's hands were shaking as he tried to tie it right.

"Having a little trouble there brother?" Matt asked amused.

Jeff glared at his big brother then sighed and turned to face him. Matt smiled and began to fix his tie for him.

"So, are you ready to walk down the isle?" Matt asked and Jeff slowly nodded.

"Yeah of course. I'm ready. Ready then I'll ever be." Jeff said in a rush of words and Matt raised an eyebrow.

Jeff sighed, "I'm so nervous I could throw up all over you."

Matt chuckled and shook his head, "It'll be okay, just remember to breathe and you'll be fine."

Jeff sighed, that was easier said then done. He was having enough of a hard time trying to not pass out.

"There all done." Matt said smiling. "I never thought that you'd be the one to get married. I'm proud of you little brother." He said hugging Jeff. "Now lets get you married."

"Just breathe." Jay told herself as she walked down the isle.

She looked up at her father who looked down at her smiling. She was glad she asked him to give her away. He always made her feel relaxed when nervous, but looking ahead at her husband to be, made her a bundle of nerves. He looked so handsome in his suit.

Finally she reached the alter and looked up at Jeff with a bright smile.

"You look beautiful." He mouthed to her making her blush.

The dress she wore was a beautiful ivory dress that flared out at the bottom. Her hair was down in curls.

"Do you Jay, take Jeff to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, to honor and obey, through sickness and in health?" the minister asked.

Jay let out the air she'd been holding. _"Here we go."_ She thought to herself.

"I do." She answered shakily.

She felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks as she stared into his eyes.

"Do you Jeff, take Jay as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, to honor and obey, through sickness and in health?" the minister asked.

"I do." Jeff answered feeling his throat tighten.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Jeff leaned down and kissed her she kissed him back as all the superstars and divas cherred and hollered. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I give to you Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Hardy." The minister said.

"Maybe we should call Matt and see how he's doing with April." Jay said picking up the phone.

Jeff smiled and grabbed the phone from her. "He's fine baby, he knows what he's doing."

This was the first time away from April, it was hard for them both, especially Jay.

"I just miss her." She pouted and he smiled pulling her into his arms.

"I miss her too baby, but what I also miss is…" he trailed off and kissed her neck.

It had been so long since they last made love. They hadn't had time, being busy with the baby and planning the wedding, by the end of the day they were both exausted.

She sighed as his hands made their way down her back and to her bottom. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. Both of them fell back onto the bed with her on the bottom. She moaned as his tongue connected with hers. He moved to her neck and began to kiss and gently bite.

"Jeff…I…We need to slow down." She whispered and he did just that, also wanting the night to last.

She closed her eyes as he began to caress her slowly. His hands were like fire against her already warm skin. She shuddered beneath him as he slowly lifted the black slip she was wearing.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and she smiled arching her back as his tongue did its work on her breast.

Slowly he kissed down her body, stopping to lick around her naval. He kissed her inner thighs and hooked his index fingers in her panties.

"We don't need these." He whispered sliding them down her long tanned legs.

"OH!" she cried out in surprise as she felt him flick his tongue over her wet clit.

She closed her eyes, trying to control her pounding heartbeat, but that made him laugh and only made him even more determined. She groaned as his tongue licked at her. She tugged at his shirt, urging him back to her mouth. His shirt was soon thrown to the floor. She averted his gaze to stare at it as he smoothed his hands up and down her sides, licking at her neck. But the heat he gave her, the elation in his kiss brought her back and she moved her eyes back to his. She reached out, caressing his face with the back of her hand, staring at him through lazy eyelids as he stood and began to undress. She sat up on her elbows and watched curiously as he slipped out of his jeans. Then his boxers were thrown to the floor, his straining erection finally being freed. She licked her lips and met is hot gaze. He joined her on the beg positioning himself between her thighs. He kissed her deep and passionately as he entered her. He pulled back before entering her again. She moaned, moving her hips against his as he increased his pace.

"Oh Jeff…" she trailed of as she felt pleasure begin to build up inside her.

A scream escaped her throat as she came, clenching around him and crying out his name. it wasn't over, far from it. He gripped the globes of her ass delving deeper inside her making her scream out in surprise. She tried to desperately catch up as he continued his fast pace. They came together again and again and again. The sweat glistened off both their bodies, their groans of pleasure growing louder by the second. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her body up somewhat to push himself as far as he could. They came again, and he pulled out of her, and she expected another round of harsh sex, but instead he pushed in slowly. Slowly moving his hips against her. He kissed her slowly as they both felt pleasure build up and they cried out in their release.

They both layed there, trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you Mr. Hardy." She whispered sleepily and he smiled.

"I love you too Mrs. Hardy." He whispered back.

She snuggled into his embrace as he pulled the covers up over the both of them. She was his forever. His wife, that sounded so good. Slowly they drifted off to sleep into the future with joy in their hearts and souls.


End file.
